El primer beso del resto de sus vidas
by L R Lawliet11
Summary: Cuando Crowley experimento lo que se sentía perder todo lo que quería, cuando supo que no podía estar más jodido y a punto de cometer un acto suicida al enfrentarse a Satanás; en ese instante fue la primera vez que se sintió de verdad libre. Sin embargo, debajo de toda esa capa de alivio fue que empezó a darse cuenta de cosas que no había querido notar hasta ese entonces.


Cuando Crowley experimento lo que se sentía perder todo lo que quería, cuando supo que no podía estar más jodido de lo que ya estaba y a punto de cometer un acto suicida al enfrentarse a Satanás; en ese instante fue la primera vez que se sintió _de verdad_ libre. No es que hubiera sido libre antes. Pero al menos sabía que si iba a morir, iba a ser de la manera que quería, luchando junto a su ángel.

Por suerte, no había muerto. En realidad, el Anticristo se había encargado de todo. Y vaya que estaba aliviado por eso.

Todo había regresado a la normalidad. Aziraphale tenía su cuerpo y su librería de nuevo. Él tenía a su amado Bentley intacto, sus superiores pasaban de él. Tenía unas vacaciones indefinidas, sin rendirle cuentas a nadie. No podía estar más contento con el resultado.

Podía hacer lo que quisiera sin preocuparse por nada.

_Libre, al fin._

Sin embargo, debajo de toda esa capa de alivio fue que empezó a darse cuenta de _cosas_ que no había _querido_ notar hasta ese entonces.

La manera en que Aziraphale lo miraba de vez en cuando, como si una luz iluminara sus pupilas, volviendo más intenso el azul de sus iris. La suavidad de sus manos, elegantes y cuidadas, que sostenían sus libros como si fuesen lo más preciado en el mundo. El cómo sus facciones se relajaban cuando hablaba de sus platillos favoritos. Su forma de ser, la bondad en todo su esplendor, aunque a veces podía ser un poco _bastardo_.

También había notado que cada vez que el ángel hablaba, todo a su alrededor dejaba de tener importancia, como si lo que dijera fuese lo más importante. Cada vez que el rubio deseaba algo, no podía evitar hacer hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo. Ver su rostro lleno de felicidad, le fascinaba.

Todos esos _pequeños_ detalles que no había notado hasta ahora.

Y no es como si el vino en su copa ayudase demasiado. Siempre que tomaba de más solía ponerse_ filosófico._

Bebió el líquido de un solo trago, como si esto fuese a borrar sus pensamientos.

Observo al ángel recostado en su sillón con los ojos cerrados, tenía las manos cruzadas encima de su chaleco y tarareaba la melodía que estaba sonando. Vivaldi, tal vez. Recordó las muchas veces que lo había contemplado de esa forma. No podía siquiera imaginar el hecho de no volver a verlo de esa forma nunca más. Por poco había estado a punto de dejar de hacerlo.

Chasqueo sus dedos, rellenando su copa hasta el tope y la bebió de un solo trago. _No debía pensar en eso_. Al final todo había salido bien. Lo único que debía preocuparle ahora era pasarlo bien junto al rubio.

Aziraphale abrió sus ojos y le sonrió, _radiante_. Fue como si de repente toda la habitación se llenara de luz. Todo se volvió más brillante, más vivo. Agradeció en su interior el llevar las gafas puestas. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_Definitivamente era culpa del alcohol_

―Lo siento, querido ―se disculpó el principado―. Te vi tan pensativo que no quise distraerte y terminé dejándome llevar por la música.

―No te preocupes, ángel ―hizo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia―. Solo estaba pensando en que hacer ahora que el Infierno pasa de mi... Supongo que algo se me ocurrirá.

―He estado meditando…― empezó a decir el rubio― Ahora que he sido retirado de forma temporal de mis deberes, creo que tal vez cierre la librería por un tiempo. Después de todo, solo es una fachada. Sabes muy bien que odio tener que vender alguno ― se rió con suavidad.

―Tus horarios impredecibles han dejado eso en claro, ángel ―se carcajeo el demonio―. Me parece una genial idea. ¿Y qué es lo que harás?

―Pensaba mudarme al sur, a South Downs. He visto una hermosa cabaña en un acantilado a las orillas del mar, tiene una vista hermosa ―suspiro.

―Suena perfecto ―dijo Crowley, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de hundimiento en el fondo su estómago―. ¿Cuándo te iras?

―No lo sé, aun debo arreglar algunos detalles. De hecho, hay algo muy importante que quisiera pedirte, Crowley ―jugueteo con sus dedos con nerviosismo―. Si te quieres negar, no hay ningún problema.

―Suéltalo, ángel.

―Me gustaría que vinieses a vivir conmigo ―un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas, mientras bajaba la mirada―. Es una casa muy grande, ¿sabes?

―P-por supuesto que ssi ―no pudo evitar sisear a causa de su nerviosismo.

Aziraphale le sonrió, uniendo sus palmas con un gesto de felicidad, Se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente al demonio.

―Gracias, querido ―se inclinó sobre él y rozó sus labios en un beso fugaz―. Tengo que preparar mis libros para la mudanza ―dijo separándose con una ligera sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a una de las estanterías.

Crowley se quedó inmóvil, sin saber muy bien que hacer, hasta que algo hizo clic en su mente. Se puso de pie, corriendo tras el ángel escurridizo.

_Tal vez el bastardo lo había besado primero, pero pronto le enseñaría que los demonios besaban mejor._


End file.
